


I Want To Watch

by InsideMyDarkHeart



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyDarkHeart/pseuds/InsideMyDarkHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This idea came to me in the early hours last year just before my birthday. So this was a little presentto myself as well as Elliot.<br/>The toys that Olivia uses are real products made by Lelo.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Want To Watch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This idea came to me in the early hours last year just before my birthday. So this was a little presentto myself as well as Elliot.  
> The toys that Olivia uses are real products made by Lelo.

I Want To Watch:

Elliot steps into the apartment later than he had wanted. From the smell coming from the kitchen his wife had been home for probably an hour, maybe more and had made dinner for them. 

From the flickering of the candlelight coming from the dining room table he can see the oven is off. She has set the table for the two of them and the wine glasses are already full.

He calls out her name but gets no answer so he makes his way towards their bedroom. He walks through the living room to the corridor that houses the two kids bedrooms and their main bedroom.

Elliot can see the door is open and from the dim light shining into the corridor she must have the two table lamps on. He then sees her silhouette on the corridor wall, she is standing in the doorway. 

He walks slowly towards the door, he can feel his heart beating in his throat, which has gone dry with anticipation.

He turns to face her, he sees the little smirk on her face as she tilts her head slightly to the side. 

Elliot starts to undo his tie as he takes in the sight before him. She is wearing the black sheer baby doll cami that he loved. All black except for the delicate red lace pattern across her breasts. The only thing holding it together is the red bow tied just underneath her breasts.

The panties matched the cami, black sheer and boyleg. He loved boyleg panties on her, even more than a thong or bikini cut. The boyleg style sits beautifully on her hips and curves around her ass just right. 

That is all she is wearing and fuck does she look gorgeous.

She takes over undoing his tie as she pulls him into their bedroom. She drags the tie from his neck and throws it to the floor and starts on the buttons of his dress shirt.

Elliot just lets her do it, he is still dumbfounded by her. In the years they have been married she never ceases to amaze him. She is as beautiful now as the day they first met.

She slides the shirt from his shoulders and off his arms and lets it drop to the floor beside his tie. 

She steps back slightly to look at him. She reaches out to him, using her hands to run along the top of his, up his arms and to his shoulders. 

She closes the slight gap between them and snakes her arms up over the back of his neck and pulls him into a deep kiss.

Her tongue runs over his bottom lip, waiting patiently for him to allow her inside. He parts his lips and she slides her tongue inside his mouth. She moans slightly as his tongue glides over hers.

She breaks the kiss and nuzzles into his neck before placing little butterfly kisses up his jawline to the underside of his ear.

"Whatever you want tonight, it is yours." She whispers to him.

She feels his body tense and is worried that she has said the wrong thing, so turns to walk away while muttering an apology but he reaches out and takes her hand to stop her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks her quietly.

He did have something in mind and had wanted to ask her for a while but didn't want to upset her.

She looks into his eyes and nods her head.

"I want to watch you, Olivia. I want to watch you make yourself cum." He tells her.

It had been a fantasy of his for years. After they came clean about their relationship Elliot had transferred out of SVU and then left the NYPD entirely.

He had begun working with the FBI, profiling,and sometimes it took him away from home for a few days. Sometimes when he is away they have phone sex and he loves hearing her get off on his voice but he wants to see it.

"I know you have a couple of friends in that bedside table drawer and I want to see you use one. I want to see what makes you cum when I'm not here." His voice is low and he is looking straight in her eyes.

She smiles at him and walks towards the walk in robe. She stops and tells him to get the computer chair from the study and continues into the wardrobe.

He goes to get the chair, not quite believing this was happening. When he returned she had placed three long black boxes on the bed. He looked at her slightly puzzled. 

She crooked her finger at him, motioning for him to come closer. He stood beside her as she opened up the first box.

Inside encased in moulded black velveteen was a dark pink long vibrator. He couldn't help but think the technology looked like it had come a long way since he had last seen one up close.

"This is the Mona, it is long and thick and works beautifully against my G-Spot" she tells him.

Elliot is rock hard, he needs to get his dress pants off soon. He starts to unbuckle his belt and flicks the button. Before he can start on the zip she has taken over and his pants are around his ankles. He quickly discards his shoes and socks & flings the pants off too. 

Elliot is standing next to his bed in a pair of boxer shorts while his wife discusses her vibrators.

Olivia opens the second box to reveal a purple rabbit.

"This one is the Ina Wave. It works wonders both inside and on my clit. It has 8 speeds and also different vibration settings."

She goes to open the third box and shows him her newest acquisition. It is a small round bullet vibrator with a remote control.

"I just got this one yesterday. It's the Lyla 2. You can control it remotely, change the speed and the vibration intensity and watch me come as you use the controller."

"Wow, Liv, you take this quite seriously." He lets out a nervous laugh.

It is her turn to feel a little nervous. She had been single more often than she had been in a relationship before Elliot so a good vibrator collection and vivid imagination had been essential for her.

"They are good stress relief." She tells him. "I was single a lot El, even some of the guys I dated didn't do it for me so I had to use these. I started off with the cheap and nasty vibrators but then I found this brand years ago and haven't looked back."

Sure they were more expensive than your basic vibrator but she was paying good money for fantastic quality. 

"I've always had a high sex drive, fuck remember when we first got together? We didn't leave the bedroom for a week, El. You were one of the first guys who could keep up with me and had the same sexual appetite" She looks back towards the boxes in the bed and then back to him.

"I need something when you are on assignment because, honestly, my fingers don't do it for me. I need it hard and intense, like the way it is with you. Pick one El, and I will show you." She smiles.

It had always been a private thing for her. When he was away she would use them, more to take the edge off until he got home. She thought her sex drive would diminish as she got older but with him, she can't get enough.

As much as he would love to try the remote controlled vibrator he wants to watch her. He looks at the rabbit and smiles. 

He picks it up out of the box and hands it to her.

"This one, Liv. I want to watch you fuck yourself with this one."

She smiles and holds it in her hand while pulling him into another kiss. His hands roam down her arms and across her back feeling the softness of the material.

"Undo the bow, Elliot. Unwrap your present" she tells him, her voice just above a whisper.

He slides the bow open and lets the baby doll cami slip open to reveal her body to him. 

Her breasts are full and nipples erect. He knows she is turned on. She shrugs the cami off her shoulders and is standing before him in just those black panties.

His hands run down her torso and stop at the waistband, he hooks his fingers underneath when she stops him. 

"Leave them on, it's part of the show" she whispers to him. 

"Now, go and sit down because it is about to begin."

She pushes him slightly towards the chair and turns towards the bed. She places the lids back on the boxes and just pops them on the floor at the foot of the bed. She thinks she may chicken out if she takes them back to the wardrobe.

They have done a lot together, that is the beauty of being with a person who has a similar sex drive, nothing much is off limits.

This though, it feels way more intimate to her. They have been married for 5 years and together for a few years prior to that but this is something she has never done in front of him.

She climbs onto the bed and arranges the pillows behind her head so she is slightly propped up. She lays down and runs her hands lightly across her stomach. 

Elliot tries to release the breath he is holding in as he watches his wife's movements on their bed.

Olivia leaves the vibrator at her side as she begins to explore her own body. If he wants to see how she does this then she will show him the works.

One hand leaves her stomach and glides up to her breast. She can feel the goose pimples forming and her nipple hardening once more under her touch.

Olivia closes her eyes and lets out a soft moan. Her other hand traces its way down to the waistband of her panties and slips inside.

She can feel her wetness already. The thought of him watching has turned her on and her body has responded big time.

She runs one finger down her slit and gathers some of the moisture that is there then pulls her hand from her panties.

"See what you do to me, El? You haven't even touched me yet but I am wet. Just the thought of you watching this, Jesus El, it makes me so fucking hot for you." She tells him.

Olivia sits up and brings her hand to her mouth and slowly licks her juices off the finger. She hears Elliot let out a groan.

"I taste so good, El. Take off your boxers, I want to see how hard your cock is. I want to see how much you want this." Olivia whispers.

Elliot stands and without saying a word he pulls the boxer shorts off and sits down again. He doesn't want to say or do anything that will stop his wife. He wants to see this so badly it hurts.

Olivia hooks her fingers under the waistband of her panties and slides them down her long legs and lets them sit on the edge of the bed.

She lays down once more. Both her hands glide down her torso to her legs, as she brings her hands back up her body she parts her legs and bends them slightly at the knee and lets them fall open.

He can see how wet she is in the dimness of the room. He watches her hands stroke her breasts again.

"I imagine this is you every time Elliot. Your hands on my body, squeezing my nipples."

Her hand returns to her hot wet pussy, she parts her folds and slides one finger deep inside.

"It is your fingers inside me, teasing me. Your thumb that brushes my clit, Elliot" She moans his name as she moves her finger rhythmically in and out.

Her palm is grinding against her pubic bone and her thumb is flicking her clit and her breath is getting quicker.

"And just as you bring me to the brink," she breathes "you stop and smirk at me."

She stops her movements and and removes her finger, they both groan.

"You wouldn't let me cum that easily. You would want me to work for it." She tells him. 

Keeping eye contact Olivia reaches for the vibrator at her side.

"Don't touch yourself, Elliot. I want you to watch me cum with my vibrator and then I want you to fuck me." She orders and he just nods his head.

She looks at the vibrator, runs her finger up the length of the shaft and the clitoral stimulator. Olivia loved the smooth feel of this one. The way it felt inside her, the way her inner walls would contract around it.

Just the thought of it makes her moan again. She runs it along her slick folds, gathering her wetness along the tip.

Olivia switches it on and immediately increases the speed as she presses it against the underside of her clit.

She arches her back and lets out a small cry. Elliot was already in heaven listening to the noises that were coming from his wife.

Olivia watches Elliot with half open eyes as she slides the vibrator inside her pussy. Her free hand goes to her breast. She loves to touch herself and stroke her nipple while she thrusts the vibrator deep inside herself.

Elliot licks his lips, it is taking all his self control to not stroke his dick, he has never felt this hard before. He looks down and can see it twitching and watches as a drop of pre-cum oozes out. He thinks about how good it would feel to spread that over the tip of his cock and slide his hand down, but he promised her he wouldn't.

Olivia thrusts the vibrator in deep and lets the attachment rest on her clit.

"Fuck, El. Fuck, it feels so good. I'm so close, so close baby. In my head it's you fucking me hard, your fingers rubbing my clit." She pants.

She pulls the vibrator all the way out and lets it rest at her entrance for just a second before pushing it in deep and fast.

She can feel her abdomen tightening up and her inner walls starting to clench. Her legs felt like jelly and her knees wanted to give way but she kept going.

"So close, El. So fucking close baby. It's you pushing me over the edge. Oh God, El, I'm coming"

Olivia pushes the stimulator up against her clit and bucks her hips to meet her thrusts. She arches her back and cries out as her orgasm takes over. 

She slows down her thrusts and turns the speed down until the vibrator is finally still. She is hot, sweaty and a little bit achey but fuck was that good for her.

She slides the vibrator from her body and looks at Elliot in the chair. His knuckles are white from holding onto the arms of the chair so tight. 

Olivia can't quite read his face but she can see he is flushed and breathing heavy.

"Come here baby, come to me" Her voice is hoarse.

He slowly stands and makes his way to the bed. She thinks he looks like he is in a little bit of pain. 

Elliot sits down beside her and Olivia sits up and leans her head on his shoulder. He takes the vibrator from her hand and brings it up to his mouth.

Olivia watches his tongue circle the tip and then he takes it fully inside his mouth sucking her juices from it. She thinks it is one of the most erotic things she has ever seen.

Elliot then drops the vibrator to the floor and leans into Olivia kissing her hard. She can taste herself on his lips. He knows one of her favourite things is to kiss him after he has made her cum with his mouth, she loves being able to taste herself on him.

While she is distracted he reaches his arm around her back and gently pushes her down onto the bed and lays on top of her.

He places small butterfly kisses down her neck and collarbone, gently nipping then soothing the spot with his tongue. He continues downward to her breasts and takes one nipple in his mouth, swirling it around, teasing it to a point. 

His hand is busy with the other breast, he mimics the actions of his tongue with his fingers, gently squeezing and rolling her nipple. Fuck she feels so good.

Elliot has no idea how he has lasted this long but he needs her now. He runs his hard cock up and down her slick folds, teasing her clit which he knows will still be a bit sensitive.

"Olivia, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed. Watching the way your body reacts, listening to the moans and the cries you make, it was fucking amazing. Thank you for letting me watch you, Liv."

He cups her face and places a small gentle kiss on her lips and smiles. He lines himself up with her tight entrance and slips slowly inside her.

They both moan as he buries himself deep. He is big and even though they have been together for so long she will sometimes feel a slight pinch when he first enters her.

He knows this will be quick. He hooks one arm under her armpit and grips her shoulder. She lifts her legs higher and hooks her ankles around his ass holding him in.

Elliot forms a fist with his other hand and as he thrusts inside her he rubs against her clit in time with his movements.

Olivia arches her hips to meet his thrusts

"Liv, I'm so close baby..." he whispers in her ear. 

"Keep going El, I'm there too."

With that he feels her inner walls gripping his cock like a vice. He increases his speed and uses his thumb now, applying direct pressure to her clit.

She cries out and he feels her cum around his cock. It is enough to bring him over the edge and with one last deep push he releases himself inside her.

They lay together just listening to one another try to get their breaths back. 

Olivia kisses Elliots shoulder as he nuzzles into her neck. She runs her hands up and down his back. Their bodies are slick, hot and sweaty. They both need a shower but right now they are content to just lay together.

Elliot rolls off her and she moves to cuddle into his chest. He pulls her into his arms and she looks up at him and smiles.

"Happy birthday, El."


End file.
